City in the Sky
by arkangel158
Summary: This story is about a girl named Zetha who is the daughter of the asgaurdian god Thor...watch as she travels through her life as a minor god.


The

City in the Sky

By William Litwinczyk

Joker Inc

I watched in horror, as the building rose from the ground into the sky! I watched in anger, as people screamed as they were thrown out of the window. Tears ran down my face as I tried to run, and help, but the harder I ran the faster the building rose. The people kept on falling, and falling, and falling. The tears on my face came down harder, and faster, almost hurting my face. I heard a sudden laugh! It was a cold, dark, and scruffy. "Mine," he shouted "Mine, Mine!" I woke with a startle! "AAAAAAGH" I screamed. "Oh-man" I whispered.

CH.1

Hi I'm Zetha Johnson. I am the daughter of Thor the Asgardion God of Lightning. Being the daughter of a God, I also have powers. I am the "God" of clouds, wind, and air. I will become a real God when I go to 4 years of God school. But, I can't go to it until another year. I've been having these taunting dreams, and that one was the scariest of them all. I had almost wet my pants. I couldn't even get back to sleep. I can't get over it! That was so scary! It is 2:00 in the morning. I tried to think. I finally decided that instead of going back to sleep that I would get up and take a walk outside. I stripped of my pajamas. I put on a fresh pair of socks, and slipped on some ripped old jeans, and a Red Sox shirt. I went over to Fregor. He is asleep. Fregor is a magical hamster that can turn into a magical sword. It's awesome. "Wake up" I said. "Waaah?" Fregor said. O yeah Fregor can talk too! "What!?" Fregor said.

"SSSHH!" I said. "I know how much you like a morning walk" I said. I scooped him up in my hand, and put him into my pocket. He went back to sleep. I crept downstairs, grabbed a water bottle, and I ran outside.

At about 7:30 in the morning, I was almost home, when I saw Nathan, our paper boy. "Hi Nathan" I said. But instead of saying Hi back, Nathan jumped on me. All of a sudden he started to grow into some sort of werewolf with gigantic bat ears. He snarled, as spit ran down his cheek, and on to my shirt. "EEEEEEWWWW" I said. "Nathan, snap out of it!" I screamed. Holding my hands down on the ground, he started to try to bite me. "Fregor activate!" I shouted. Suddenly, my pocket started to glow. A burst of light shot from my pocket into the sky. Forcing Nathan off of me, I reached into the air. A golden sword appeared in my hand. "I'm awake know!" said Fregor. "Get back" I told Nathan. Not listening Nathan jumped toward me. "I didn't want to do this" I said. I forced myself to slash Nathan in the face. Screaming in pain, Nathan recoiled, and fell to the ground. I sliced Nathan three more times, each in the back. Screaming even louder Nathan put his hands…paws in the air to surrender. Believing him, I put down Fregor. Boy was I stupid. As soon as I lowered Fregor, Nathan jumped, and bit my hand. I whimpered like a dog, and quickly pulled my hand away. My ears became really hot! I used my wind power to propel me threw the air. I flew through the air, and elbowed Nathan right in the stomach. "Umff" he said as he dropped to the ground. Grabbing his stomach in pain, he rolled a few times then strange ooze slid off of his body. Have you ever seen Venom in Spider-man? Well that is what the thing that came off of Nathan looked like. Nathan tried to stand up. "Fregor deactivate!" I said. Immediately, Fregor turned back into a hamster, and I put him back in my pocket. "Nathan, take it easy" I said, as I caught him in my arms. That ooze had gone down the sewer, and disappeared. "Nathan, are you okay?" I asked sympathetically. He didn't answer. "Nathan?" I said sort of loud. "Nathan?!" I said even louder. "Natha…" I started to say, then right then, and there he barfed on me!

CH.2

I picked up Nathan, and dragged him half way home on my back. Trying to run, [Which I couldn't] I climbed the hill up to Nathan's house. Laying him down on the ground, I took off for home. Using my wind power again, to excel me through the air, I reached the peak of 30 mph. I have4 to get to school, I thought. I reached 50 mph. panting hard, I ran even faster. Going up to 65 mph, I was approaching my house, 132 Golden Arch Street. I was in my driveway. Trying to stop I went through my garage, up the stairs, and "OOF!" I grunted, as I ran into my dad. Being a god and everything that means he has a 12 pack. That also means that when we collided I got thrown across the room, and he didn't budge. "He, He, Hi Dad" I stammered. Before Dad could reply, the bus came. "C-Ya" I said, as I grabbed my backpack and took off for the bus. On the bus, I saw my best friend Bonnie. She was reading. Bonnie has been student of the month since August until now, March. Bonnie is tall, skinney, and very boney. A couple of kids walked by Bonnie, not seeing me. "EEEW", Jake said "You read". " Look it's the skeleton" said Steven. I could see Bonnie trying to hold back tears. "Knock it off guys!" I said. " What are you going to do about it" Jake teased. "Look, just stop making fun of her" I said back. " Why don't you make me Liver Lips!" Jake said. " Maybe I just will you Sewer Swinging Slime Ball" I hissed. " And another thing is that I wouldn't be talking because your mama's so stupid she brought a spoon to the super bowl" I said. The bus driver looked at us. " Guys, please stop" Bonnie said. " Shut up, Bones" Steven said. That it! I jumped on Steven and started to let it loose. Still punching and kicking, the bus driver picked me up off of Steven. Then she said, "Yall are going to the principal's office". In the principal's office, " What were you peoples thinking?" Said Principal Reilly to Me, Steven, Jake , and Bonnie.


End file.
